Project: phantom
by sharpj636
Summary: he was a weapon, made by Vladco, designed by Axiom Labs, and used by Vlad masters, Phantom is the ultimate living weapon. Now Phantom must prepare for his greatest challenge yet. going to school and trying to be a normal kid while protecting his friends and town against many failed experiments. This is my first story so please be nice. Rated M because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Summary: he was a weapon, made by Vladco, designed by Axiom Labs, and used by Vlad masters, Phantom is the ultimate living weapon. Now Phantom must prepare for his greatest challenge yet. going to school and trying to be a normal kid while protecting his friends and town against many failed experiments. I hope ya like it!

normal POV

Vlad masters sat in a chair listening to his business partner, Jeremy Manson and his wife Pamela as they continued to rant with Maurice and Angela Foley. He could understand their argument, he really could, but he was afraid it was to soon for this step to be taken. As Jeremy finished, Vlad sighed and tried his best to explain.

"I'm sorry, but i believe its to soon to let the weapon do this. it's true that the weapon is by all standards powerful, but if it sees a threat, there's no telling what it do!" Vlad tried to explain but Jeremy wouldn't have any of it.

"this is the reason he was built Vlad! Tell me, if its not ready now, what was the point in investing in that thing!" Jeremy yelled outraged. Vlad sighed again as Maurcie threw in his two cents in.

"look, we all know that project phantom is a success. He could list 8 tons, he can easily destroy a building with a flick of his wrist, and he can think faster than a super computer." he explained. "he even passed every test the scientists gave him with flying colors. Vlad, what more could he possibly need?"

"you don't understand Mr Foley. it is true that phantom has done all those things, but is just an empty shell. I'm afraid that all this will be to much to take in and he might hurt the targets if not just kill them and everyone else near him!" Vlad yelled angrily. He knew that they were only concerned but Phantom was the closest thing to a son to him, and he was concerned for the young boy. the only reason he even started this project was because of all the mutated animals that came in contact with Ectoplasm.

You see, Ectoplasm is a goo like substance that could change shape and form into many things such as foam, liquid, fire, and even electricity! but it was highly toxic and would kill most things that touch it. but people needed energy so some companies used Ectoplasm as their energy source. but once they were done with the Ectoplasm, some companies threw the toxic material into woods, lakes, and other places, killing off many animals or plants or mutating them, and giving them special abilities. And many people were killed off by these mutated animals.

But then Vlad masters had an idea. why not fight fire with fire? but that was a very expensive idea so he called 2 of his family friends and they began negotiating. it was a long and dreadful talk, but finally, the Foleies and Manson's came to an agreement. and Vlad accepted it. and so Project: ECTOPLASM came to be. Many of the mutated animals were captured and studied. after many years of how the Ectoplasm changed the animals, they then tried creating weapons to specifically harm the creatures. and so the military, The Guys in White came to be.

But the weapons proved to only help so much. so, Vlad made another deal with the Folies and Mansons. of course it was another long talk because of how much money it would take to do this. but they knew how great it could do if it was pulled off just right. and so Project: PHANTOM was made. simply put, it was to create a living weapon similar to that of the mutated creatures. but instead of an animal, they tried using humans. of course Vlad didn't like using his own species, but with dire times comes dire decisions. there were hundreds, if not thousands, of failed attempts on the project. Vlad, along with the rest of the world was starting to lose hope. but then the scientists found the problem.

You see, they were using adults all this time. while many of them gained powers that some could only dream of, the Ectoplasm seeped into their brains changing it to where gain a sort of 'obsession' that can't be changed no matter what they did. but all the patients already did have a obsession before, may it be big or small, and the Ectoplasm changed it to where it's that they could think of. And if their obsession was threatened or insulted in anyway, they would attack the person.

but then came the solution. the only reasons there was an obsession in the first place was because of the adults knowledge and memories. they were to smart and so the Ectoplasm changed them. so the scientists found out that the only human that could possibly go through the procedure while gaining the powers and not gaining an 'obsession' was a infant. That day, Vlad had to make a choice. He either could take a child who still had a whole life ahead of himself and take him make him go through a painful procedure and train him into a living weapon, a empty shell, a boy who would have to kill whatever he is told to without a second thought. the choice Vlad made ended up haunting him forever.

In the end, sixty children were picked and went through the PHANTOM procedure. Each children was picked for many reasons. some were picked because of certain genes, others were picked because of how strong or big they were for their age. But in the end, 59 infants died, only one surviving, and barely. the surviving infant wasn't really all that much either. in fact, the infant was stolen from a poor orphanage. the infant wasn't even special in anyway. He didn't have the genes they were looking for and he was very small for his age, in fact, Vlad was surprised that the infant was alive being so small. the only thing known about the infant was that it's name was Daniel and was left at the orphanage alone. After the Phantom procedure, the infant was allowed to rest for about a month, to make sure that the procedure went accordingly.

During the procedure, scientists were watching each tank closely, watching for any changes on the monitors. and the results they got from young Daniels tank was quite surprising. You see, the PHANTOM procedure was a very delicate thing. one small his hap and everything would fall apart. first, they put a breathing mask on the infant or person. then they put them in a small tank full of Ectoplasm. Then they take drills and drill into the infant or person all the way into the bone while sending volts of electricity through the drill at the same time and then take the drill out and let the Ectoplasm fill the wound. then the Ectoplasm would usually heal the wound and began changing the body. But during Daniel's procedure, the electricity messed with Daniels brain waves, sending commands his entire body even as the Ectoplasm entered the wounds and healed it. but with the electricity contacting the Ectoplasm, electrical Ectoplasm went back up into the brain, unlocking the restrictions on it, making Daniel a very fast learner and having his senses greater than that of any normal human.

But then the training came. nothing big at first. just trying to teach Daniel to walk and talk. But as he got older and his powers became stronger, the true training began. first was learning many different ways of fighting such as karate boxing and many others. learning to control his powers such as his flight intangibility and invisibility and Ecto-blasts. Then teaching Daniel the weak points many of the mutated animals bodies as well as a normal human one. Teaching Daniel to read, which was very simple due to his fast learning pace. Then teaching Daniel the way of battle, how to fight and to go for the kill unless ordered not to. Vlad often looked away from this because of the sudden guilt he always gained by watching. Then they taught him the use of weapons such as guns, knives, swords, and various other weapons. Then they tried to teach Daniel other things such as buildings machinery, how to defuse a bomb, and even how Ectoplasm works.

And now here Vlad was with his business associates, the Mansons and Folies, who wanted the weapon now.

After Vlad's outburst, all was quite, each person in the room having different thoughts. They knew Vlad was concerned for what could happen during the mission, but things were getting dangerous. suddenly, Maurcie came up with an idea.

"well, i have an idea," Maurcie said as all attention was turned to him. "you're saying you're worried what would happen if Phantom lost control and attacked everybody right?" Vlad nodded as he listened. Phantom was Daniels code name for when he was either sent on missions or when Vlad and others talked about him in meetings. "well, then, School is coming up in a few short months, so Phantom could go there while i'll send a few of my agents to watch him. that way, if phantom goes on a rampage, my agents can distract Phantom until help arrives to subdue him" Vlad nodded in understanding. that might work. But Amity park was a long ways away from here. so if Vlad masters suddenly moved to town and then there was a new student in school that no one knows then reporters might smell a story. suddenly, Vlad grinned as he gained an idea.

"that sounds perfect Mr Foley, absolutely perfect," Vlad said. "and i have some friends that might just help me..."

* * *

Vlad sighed as he sat at his desk. the conference about Daniel was finally over. but there was still one more thing to do. Vlad silently picked up his phone and dialed a certain number. the phone beeped for a few moments before a loud, drowsy voice answered.

"Hello?" the voice said. Vlad sighed as he smiled and replied into the phone.

"Jack, my old pal, i have a favor to ask..."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

hey thanks for all the reviews! I'm sure you'll like this chapter as well so here it is!

normal pov

There were three distinct groups in Vlad's party.

The first group were the richest and most powerful people in the world. every single one of them were dressed in the finest suit or dress that money could buy while making small talk with a small group of people, most likely bragging about some great achievements they did.

The second group was the media. reporters and journalists who were trying to find a story that could get them money for a career. but they were brushed off by Vlad's guests and then sulked a little before trying another group of guests.

And then finally, the smallest group that was in the party, the children. The children were spread out around the room, near there parents, most parents bragging about their kids achievements. Every child, except for one.

Sam Manson scowled as she moved through the crowds, away from her parents. She couldn't stand parties like this. parties where rich people talk about themselves while thinking there better than poor people. Sam wore a black dress and black high heels. Sam really didn't want to be here, and she didn't even want to wear high heels either, but her parents forced her to. but at least Sam still has spray pain left to repaint the dress. Finally out of the crowd, she went up to the wall and rested beside it, closing her eyes as she tried to ignore everyone and just wait til the party ended.

"you're not much of a party person either?" Sam jumped and quickly turned to see a teenage boy around her age. He also wore a suit like any other male in the room. The boy had raven black hair, pail skin and baby blue eyes. But there was something off about him, Sam didn't know what, but didn't care.

"no, i take you aren't either?" Sam asked as she looked up at him. he was a few inches taller than her. He smiled.

"not really, i don't really like all the attention from reporters or from the rich, it's just embarrassing," the boy said before sticking out his hand. "i'm Danny," Sam took the hand and smiled slightly, noticing that his hand was slightly cold even though the room was at a fine temperature.

"i'm Sam Manson," she said. the boy's smile brightened before he gained a confuse look.

"so why are here all alone?" he asked. Sam sighed as she explained her dislike for snobby rich kids. Danny nodded in understanding. "yeah, they can get annoying sometimes,"

"that's right, so who's you're dad?" The boy's smile dropped slightly and Sam was about to retract her question but then the boy answered.

"My Dad is Vlad Masters." Sam was surprised by that. Sam's parents often worked with Vlad and did many things, so Sam usually had to tag along with them. but she never heard of Mr Masters having a kid.

"oh? but i never see you at Vlad's mansion?" Sam said. The boy smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, but i'm usually away from home, either at school or visiting relatives," Danny said. Sam nodded and they continued to talk and Sam couldn't help but keep noticing that something was off about the boy. But soon the guests and reporters were leaving and Sam's parents came up to them.

"Oh, Sammykins, who's this?" Pamela asked as she looked between her daughter and the boy. Sam jumped again and turned to glare at her parents. honestly, was she so caught up in her conversation with Danny to notice? Danny simply turned and smiled brightly at them.

"Mom, Dad, this is Danny Masters, Danny, these are my parents." Sam introduced.

"Hello," Danny said politely as he shook their hands.

"well it was nice to meet you Danny but we need to leave," Jeremy explained and Danny nodded in understanding as he said his goodbye's to them and left. Jeremy put a hand on Sam's shoulder and quickly direct her to the way out.

"oh, wait sweety," Pamela said, stopping Sam and Jeremy stopped as well and listened to her. "we need to talk to Mr Masters in order to thank him," Jeremy nodded in agreement as he turned towards Sam.

"Princess can you go wait in the limo while we have a word with Mr Masters?" the only reason Sam didn't yell at them for calling her that was because she could finally get away from them. Sam nodded before hurrying off towards her family's limo. But Sam couldn't help but be sad that Tucker was to sick to come here and meet Danny.

* * *

"VLAD!" came the angry yell from Jeremy as he and Pamela stomped into his office. Despite their obvious anger, Vlad replied calmly.

"yes?" he asked as he stared towards them waiting. Jeremy's face seemed to be going red with anger.

"what's wrong? what's wrong?! that thing was out their and worse, was talking to my daughter!" Jeremy yelled, glaring at Vlad. "What was he doing down there anyways? shouldn't he be training or something!"

"actually, i thought this could be a good warm up for him before he starts the mission," Vlad explained. Jeremy then took deep breaths to calm down but still glare at Vlad.

"Fine. just make sure that thing doesn't touch my daughter," Jeremy warned and Vlad nodded.

"very well," and with that, the Mansons left Vlad alone as he sighed in relief and dropped into his chair.

"Daniel," he called out into seemingly thin air. suddenly, Danny appeared. but this time, his eyes were empty and emotionless as he stared down at Vlad.

"Yes?" Danny asked, his voice which was filled with emotion not even a half hour ago was now totally hollow and empty as he spoke.

"you heard what they said, so be careful of what you do," Vlad warned as Danny nodded. Vlad then raised an eyebrow and asked a question that was burning in his mind. "so why did you talk to her and not some of the other children, or anyone really?" Danny was silent for a moment but Vlad waited patiently until Danny answered.

"I wanted to see what my target was exactly before i go out in the field. shame that the other one wasn't here" Danny answered. Vlad nodded in understanding as he sighed.

"you are dismissed," and with that, Danny disappeared as if he was never there. Vlad looked up at the ceiling, as he wondered if he made the right choices. If something goes wrong then the mission could become a failure and Daniel could be lost. but if all goes right then many good things could come out of it. Vlad sighed once more as he got ready for rest.

* * *

**1 month later: Fentonworks**

Jack sighed as he helped move the last box out of the storage room, or at least what was the storage room. Now it was the guest bedroom for their expected guest. Jack still couldn't believe it. after many years, Jack's long time best friend Vlad finally called, asking for help. Jack honestly thought that Vlad still hated him after all these years, but when he got the call, a small flame of hope was burning.

"so why are we doing this?" Jack glanced to the side to see his daughter Jazz. Jack then grinned and turned to her fully as he started to explain.

"well ya see Jazzypants, an old friend of mine known as Vlad masters called-" before jack could finish, Jazz interrupted him and yell in shock.

"you know THE Vlad masters?!" jazz yelled, shocked. jack nodded still grinning as he explained.

"well, you see Vladdie, me, and you're mother all used to go to college back in the day and we studied Ectoplasm. back then, we were the best friends to," Jack started. "but then we were working on our final project, an Ecto-gun. i remember it like it was yesterday. we were all excited and nervous even as we built it. but then the final test came. i picked up the gun and aimed it at a plastic target and fired. but the plastic target repel the blast went right into Vladdie's face, scarring him. And after that, our relationship just started to crumble," Jack shoulders sagged at the despair of losing one of his best friends.

"but last night," Maddie continued for her husband. "we got a phone call from him, asking if his son could stay here for the school year," actually, that was half the truth. Vlad had told them about Daniels abilities and what he was. while she was shocked about this, she also wanted to help her best friend.

"His son?" Jazz asked, surprised. she never knew Vlad Masters had a son.

"yep!" came jack's reply. "Vladdie said he was sixteen and was very smart! He also said that he was one of the nicest kids you could meet!" Jazz nodded as she listened to her parents.

* * *

**same exact time: Vlad's limo**

Vlad sat across from Danny who held a bag full of all he needed. it was nearly time. only a few more minutes until they got to their designation. but Danny's eyes were still empty and emotionless. but this time, Danny wore a black hoodie, Black pants and black shoes.

"Now remember, The adults know exactly who and what you are, but their daughter does not. Make sure she doesn't find out as well as everyone else. If they find out, possess them and erase there memories," Vlad commanded and Danny nodded. "now what is you're mission?"

"my mission," Danny started. "is to protect Sam Manson and Tucker Foley from all threats," Vlad nodded, accepting the answer.

"good, and make sure to be extra nice to them and act as normal as possible," Vlad ordered and Danny nodded again. Suddenly, the Limo stopped and Vlad smiled. "looks like it's time," and with that Danny grabbed his bag, and got out of the car only to see a large building that had some sort of metal contraption on top. it wasn't as large as a mansion. oh no, by no means. it was just taller than any regular home. Suddenly, Danny's eyes changed back to being cheerful like it had been when he was with Sam. the Limo drove away as Danny walked up to the door and knocked.


End file.
